Digi Murders
by Crystal Clear
Summary: Murders occur among the Digidestined but who is behind them all? And what will Matt do when he feels his world crumble under him?
1. Part 1

  
By: Crystal Clear  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way and do not claim it!  
  
It all began with a lie.  
A lie so unpredictable that it surprised us all.  
I'm Izzy and I am here to tell the story of how we lost our dear Yamato.  
Did we truly lose him?  
I don't think so.  
I believe he is still with us...no matter how much he insists he isn't...  
It all began with a lie.  
Perhaps one day we'll know why it happened...  
It all began with one simple lie...  
  
  
"I love you," Matt whispered in the dark of night as he dropped off Tai at home from   
a movie that the whole group went to.  
Tai's hand paused at the door handle. He turned to Matt and raised his eyebrows, "You..you do?"  
Matt leaned over and placed his mouth to Tai's ear, "Yes," he whispered making Tai feel   
butterflies erupt in his stomach and a hardness he didn't need.  
"Matt..." he said turning toward him.   
Matt embraced him and for the first time, they kissed. Tai felt Matt's tongue struggling  
for the top so he let him do what he wanted.  
Matt pulled away and Tai panted quietly to himself, "Do you love me, Tai"  
Tai's eyes moved up to meet Matt's gaze, "You know I do...ever since the day in the digiworld where we fought and your hand accidentally brushed me, you knew..." Tai said trailing  
off and feeling his face blush.  
"I guess you better go..." Matt said motioning for Tai's door.  
Tai stood in silence and took on last look at Matt. Matt was looking at him with a sly  
smile, "Do you wanna come in?"  
Matt shrugged, "If you want..."  
Tai glanced at his house. He'd never felt shy in front of Matt before. He was never at   
at a loss of words until now, "Maybe tomorrow..." he said opening the car door and heading to his  
house. Without looking back, he made it and crept silently into his room.  
  
  
Sora called Tai and invited him to Ken and Davis's soccer game, "Come on! It'll be fun!  
They are real close and...well...there teams are rivals...what can I say?"  
Tai sat quietly thinking of an excuse to tell Matt.  
"Tai? Are you still there? This isn't like you...why are you being so quiet?"  
"No reason!" he jumped but quickly retained himself.  
"Oh...I see...did you find someone?" she said sadly.  
"Sorta..."  
"Who is it, Tai Kamiya." Sora demanded.  
Tai started to say but kept his mouth shut.  
"Okay, you don't have to come to the game...I'll give them your regards..."Sora said  
rudely and hung up.  
She walked to the door and looked up at Tai's window. She watched the light go out and   
door slam somewhere inside.  
  
  
Although 14, TK felt obligated to show up at all of Ken's games...not for him but he knew  
Kari would be there. And where Kari was, Davis lurked and TK wanted to make sure Davis didn't  
put the moves on Kari. Of course, little did TK know that around the corner, Kari was talking to  
Davis before the game started. TK looked around for someone he knew. He was Matt walk in and   
thought to himself *What is he doing here...he hates soccer*  
  
  
Matt looked at the soccer field and remembered the days when he had played soccer on the  
same field with Tai. Even though Matt hated soccer, the other digidestined somehow always talked  
him into it. He glanced up into the stands and saw Tai along side Sora. His temper raged. Tai may  
have had a temper but it was nothing compared to Matt's Ishida Temper. He marched up the   
stands at the couple.  
  
  
Tai saw Matt coming toward them and he ran his hand through his hair, hoping to make   
himself more presentable. He smiled warmly at him trying not to make Sora suspicious. He wished   
he were out on the field playing...proving to himself that he was the best and showing Matt how   
good he was with the ball.  
  
  
Sora blushed at the sight of Matt coming up the bleachers. She envisioned him in her room  
kissing her gently only to get rough in the end. That's how he always was. He was the man of   
mystery. The man that all the girls wanted...and few got. As far as Sora knew, she was one of the  
lucky ones.  
  
Matt sat behind the two, "Did I miss anything?"  
"Nice," Sora replied, "it's just now starting."  
"Hey Tai," Matt grinned as he patted Tai on the back.  
Tai held back the urge to squeal like he had always wanted to do when Matt touched him.  
Once again he was speechless.  
  
The referee blew the whistle and Tai focused on the game. He didn't notice Matt scooting  
down by Sora.  
"So, Matt," she purred, "Coming over tonight?"  
"No," he said rudely.  
"Why not?"  
"I have better things to do than hang out with you."  
Sora felt the tears swell up in her eyes. She had given him everything...why couldn't he  
love her. She fought them desperately, winning in the end as she always did.  
Tai watched Davis run down the field with the ball not far in front of him. Ken rounded  
him a stole the ball. Ken made his way and kicked it into the goal. Tai saw the angry look on  
Davis's face. He'd have to talk to Davis afterward and tell him he did good...he'd leave out the  
part about Ken being better.  
After the game, Matt, TK, Kari, and Tai all went over to the Kamiya's house. Although,  
Tai watched his brother and Kari make out through the movie, Matt kept to himself and wouldn't  
do anything. He said it wasn't the right time to reveal his feelings. Tai had even laid his hand  
gently on Matt's leg, moving it up his thigh where Kari and TK couldn't see but yet again, Matt  
brushed him away. Actually, Matt just readjusted his legs to where they were out of reach but  
Tai jumped to the conclusion that Matt wasn't ready for anything serious...*although, it's odd*  
he thought *he was the first one to make a move and I've never seen him give up the chance to  
flirt with a girl* It killed Tai to sit there doing nothing but watching the movie but he lived,  
and he was glad when Matt left...still without an "I love you".   
  
  
The next day was the funeral.  
Tai stood next to the casket and wept loudly, "Poor Sora. She didn't deserve this."  
Sora had been found in her room, dead. There were cut marks on her wrists so everyone   
knew she had committed suicide.  
Matt walked up behind Tai and put his hand on Tai's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay?"  
Tai shook his head and hugged Matt. He cried into the shoulder of Matt and Kari walked  
up to help comfort her brother while Mimi watched her lover Matt at the casket with Tai.  
  
  
Exactly one month after:  
Another funeral and once again it was a digidestined.  
Mimi was also found with her wrists slit. She was found laying on her bed by Izzy who   
was, at the moment, in shock.  
Izzy knew that Mimi was hurt from her and Joe's breakup but he couldn't figure out why  
she would kill herself.  
  
  
One month after Mimi's death:  
Matt walked up the stairs to Tai's house.  
Tai opened the door and the two walked to his room  
"So, what do you want to do?" Matt asked shoving his hands in his pocket.  
"It's been two months now, Matt, I think we should tell everyone our secret."  
Matt looked at Tai in shock, "No, we'll be hated..."  
"Well if you say so," Tai said hurt, "let's at least do something..." Tai placed his arms  
around Matt's waist and kissed the back of his neck.  
Matt moved away from Tai nervously, "I kind of needed to ask you for Yolei's address."  
Tai scooted back, "Why?"  
"Well, she wanted me to help her with her math..." Mat said trailing off and watching   
the floor.  
"If you don't want to be with me..."  
"That's not it, Tai! Honest!"  
Tai smiled and drew Matt a map.  
That Friday night, Tai sat alone at home. Matt and Yolei were once again out doing  
something. They had been spending a lot of time together... *the are just friends* Tai tried to  
convince himself. Today was the anniversary of Sora and Mimi's deaths and he needed Matt with him  
more than ever...  
  
  
  
Yolei strutted into the bedroom and smiled at her guest, "We are finally completely   
alone."  
The guy laughed, "Come on over."  
Yolei laid herself on the bed and prepared herself for what was about to happen. She  
felt his kisses run down her neck and back up to her lips.   
She shut her eyes as they traveled back down again and his hands explored her. She   
opened them and saw something gleaming in his hand, "Sweetie, what is that?"  
She felt a deep pain on her wrists. The throbbing of her blood pumped harder and she   
screamed.   
The knife fell to the floor and he left, smiling to himself as her blood dripped down the  
side of the bed.  
  
  
The next day, Tai heard of Yolei's death and raced to Matt's apartment.  
"You were with her last night!" Tai exclaimed as he shoved Matt up against the wall,   
"You killed her didn't you!" he accused.  
Matt looked hurt, "No I did NOT kill her! I wasn't even at her house last night. I was  
suppose to help her study for her mid terms but my dad decided not to let me go."  
Tai looked at Matt unconvinced, "You did kill her! Don't deny it!"  
"I swear it, Tai! Don't blame me for something you wish didn't happen," Matt said   
storming out the door.  
Tai held himself and watched Matt flee *oh great, I've ruined everything*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

  
By: Crystal Clear  
  
  
Matt paused at the bathroom door and heard the shower water running. He tried the   
doorknob and slipped inside.  
  
Kari showered off the mud from where she'd slipped with TK earlier. She heard the door  
open and she peeked around the curtain, "Tai?"  
"No...it's me." a voice said.  
"Matt!" Kari exclaimed and saw his figure smile slyly at her.  
She screamed.  
  
Tai bounded down the hall at Kari's scream and burst through the bathroom door. He saw  
Kari cowering in the corner, "Are you okay?"  
She shivered and jumped into her brother's arms, "It was Matt! He had a knife and tried   
to kill me!"  
"You've had to much chocolate. I'm getting mom."  
Minutes later, Mrs. Kamiya walked in, "Kari, scaring Tai like that and blaming Matt is  
not going to get his attention."  
"I guess you're right..." Kari sighed.  
  
  
June answered the door to see Matt standing there, "Matt!" she screeched, "Um...I guess  
you're here to see Davis..."  
Matt hugged her and whispered in her ear, "No, I'm here for you."  
Her face lit up with happiness. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room, "This  
is where I always dream of you and I," she smiled pointing to her bed and lying down.  
Matt held back his laugh and laid down beside her.  
June got even more excited and thought *Oh wow...the real Matt Ishida on my bed...oh my   
gosh...I'm going to die*  
Matt looked around for something to do. He walked over to her drawers and went through  
them. He held up a pair of green silk boxers, "June..." he growled, "I've been looking for  
these...how did you get these?"  
She blushed, "...um...I...us...TK gave them to me...yeah..."  
Matt laughed and pulled her to him. He kissed her sweetly enough to make her melt.  
June pulled him closer to her and let her mind drift off.  
  
  
Davis and his dad pulled in. His dad had been out teaching Davis how to drive on the  
back roads. Davis walked in the door and heard June giggle. He opened her door and saw Matt  
entertaining June, "Eh, er, Matt?"  
Matt stopped and his eyes opened widely, "You didn't see me here!" he exclaimed as he   
raced out the door.  
"I hate you, Davis!" June yelled and smacked her brother out the door.  
  
  
"Matt...Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react the way I did. Please forgive me. Bye."  
Tai pleaded into Matt's answering machine.  
  
  
Matt listened to the machine and sighed to himself *boy I've really over done it this   
time* he thought.  
He turned up his amplifier and tuned his bass guitar. He sang a song he'd written about  
his life at the moment.  
He sang:  
  
I know these times are hard  
and they kill my heart  
So if they stab it deep,  
why can't there soul I keep?  
  
  
A month later:  
Tai sat on Matt's bed watching Matt play his video game, "You're really good."  
"I know." Matt replied as if Tai wasn't a real person.  
"Look, I am serious this time, Matt. It has been so long since you and I confessed our  
love for each other...I think we should tell everyone."  
Matt paused his game, "Why should we?"  
"Well, you love me and I love you. Plus haven't you noticed that every month this year,  
someone has died? In January it was Sora. In February it was Mimi. In March it was Yolei. And  
last month it was TK and June...I'm afraid I am going to lose you. Someone is out their and  
don't you think it's a little coincidental that they all were found in their bed with their   
wrists cut?"  
Matt looked around nervously, "No...some things just happen that way..." he gulped and  
held back the tears forming in his eyes from thinking of his younger brother who was found on the  
same day as June.  
"Oh Matt...I'm sorry I didn't think..." Tai put his arms around Matt and comforted him  
as he cried.  
"Why me Tai?"  
"Why you what?"  
Matt spoke in small sentences, "Everyone I get close to gets killed and you are the only  
one who hasn't been and I feel so bad because..." Matt broke off his sentence and looked into  
Tai's eyes, "I'm scared and...you won't hate me if I tell you something will you?"  
Tai held his breath, "Not if you don't get made if I tell you my secret."  
"Kay..." Matt paused, "I never loved you. You are my best friend and I love you like that  
but I'm not gay...I was using you to get to Kari. I know that it was a harsh thing to do but...  
it's so hard to get her attention..."  
Tai brushed Matt away, "After all this...Matt...you really are the charmer aren't you?   
That was why you were in the bathroom with her wasn't it! You were after my sister!"  
"How did you know?"  
"She said you held a knife to her..." Tai said.  
Matt raised an eyebrow, "I don't own a knife..."  
"Oh really? Well let me share my secret..." Tai smiled wickedly, "I did it. I killed them  
all."  
"You did not." Matt defended his best friends against himself.  
"Oh but I did," Tai smiled and pulled out a knife from his sock drawer.  
"Oh my gosh...Tai...why?"  
"It's simple. You were the one I wanted. There is nothing more than I wanted to get rid  
of the competition. I heard about you sleeping with Sora. I knew about your dates with Mimi. I   
knew about your plans with Yolei. I even knew about you and June."  
Matt let the tears flow, "Why did you kill TK?"  
"Because...he was closest to you. I was selfish. I wanted you all to myself and didn't   
want anyone closer than me.:  
"You were closer than TK, Tai!" Matt interrupted, "you knew everything. I don't know  
how you found about me cheating but I am sorry that I hurt you...TK was my little brother.  
I wish you would've killed me instead of him." Matt fell to his knees.  
"Matt..." Tai dropped the knife to the floor and bent down beside his friend, "I have  
caused you much pain...and I am sorry..." Tai turned Matt's face to his and kissed his lips  
briefly. He picked up his knife and held it to his wrists, "I love you Matt and I forgive you. I  
hope you can forgive me. I didn't want it to end this way."   
"NO!" Matt cried out as Tai slashed his wrists and his blood poured out.  
  
  
It's Izzy again, I'm sitting in the car. Matt's over at Tai's grave. It looks like he's  
crying. He has red roses in hand and is placing them on the grave. It's funny, he never did that  
for anyone else. Mrs. Kamiya was shocked when she heard of what her son had said to Matt. Matt  
hasn't been the same. He wasn't quite himself when TK died but now he's worse than ever. He  
told me that Tai was one of the only people who loved him. I hugged him and helped him ride to  
the grave yard. He didn't want to watch him being buried. He couldn't bare it. He said that he  
didn't want to see his best friends being laid into the floor. Now, Matt's walking off. I guess  
he's going to get a drink of water.  
I'm walking over to the grave now and opening the envelope he laid on the ground by the  
gravestone.  
It says:  
  
Tai,   
You are the best friend I have ever had. I hated to see you go. I'll never  
forget the sight of you slashing yourself and falling to your knees like that. The eyes in your  
head rolled back until all I could see where the whites. Your face paled and I knew you were   
gone for good. We'll all miss you, Tai. Your mom cried. Is that what you wanted? To hurt   
everyone and break their hearts? What were you thinking? To go and leave me in this state? Now  
I have lost BOTH of my brothers and I have nothing to live for. No, Tai, I'm not going to kill  
myself. I'm not as stupid as you. I'll miss you so much and think of you everyday. I just   
wanted you to know that. Please wait for me at the gates...if you're there.  
  
Love Always,  
Matt  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Digi Murders Part Two  
  
  



End file.
